Robot Falling in Love
by Nikku Itah
Summary: You don't know what it was that brought it on, but Konoha wanted to know about...l-love...?


This songfic was inspired by my role-playing while listening to Kagamine Rin's "Robot Falling in Love". I thought it would suit Konoha most because, well, he's the only android I know, lol.

At first, I was pretty psyched about this oneshot, but then when I finished writing it, I just wasn't satisfied with it. I don't really know what I don't like about it, though. I just know that I was disappointed.

Anyways . . .

* * *

><p>Robot Falling in Love<p>

"[First Name]," Konoha called out softly.

"Hm?" You looked at the android, both of you seated on the couch at the Tateyama house, watching anything and everything on the TV. You took a sip of your drink as he answered you.

"What is love?" he asked, his never-changing expression still never changing. You choked, forcing your mouth to stay closed so that you wouldn't spit on him.

"W-What is this all of a sudden?" you said in a ragged voice.

"Hiyori and Momo told me about it, but I still don't get it," he explained softly. "But I remember that they had sparkles in their eyes...so it must be a wonderful thing, right?"

"Um..." You looked away to the TV. Damn, the commercials seemed to be extremely long today. "It depends on the person...I guess."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

You gave a strained smile and sighed. "Well, everyone has a different opinion on things. So love can be a wonderful thing or a horrible thing, depending on how the person feels about it. Or it can be both," you added, after thinking about it. You looked at him. "Do you get it?"

There was a pause before he said, "Not really."

You head tilted slightly as you let out a sigh. Figures. He was always like this.

"But I want to fall in love."

You opened your eyes wide and looked at him. "...Huh?"

"I want to fall in love," he repeated, "but Hibiya said that I can't because I'm a robot."

"I would call you an android, but the details to that don't really matter now," you said hastily. "Why do you want to fall in love?"

"I don't really understand human emotions, but love is probably a magnificent thing. That's why I want to experience it." He tilted his head the other way. "So what is love? How do I do it?"

You sighed. Did he really forget everything that you said to him not too long ago? You looked at him, then sighed again and answered with a troubled face, "Love is not something you want to do, because it just happens."

"It does?"

You nodded. "Most of the times, when you least expect it. It takes control of your heart and makes you powerless. Like I said earlier, love is magnificent, but it's very painful sometimes."

Konoha watched as you lowered your eyes and a frown appeared on your lips. You seemed to be in a faraway place as you reminisced about a memory and looked very depressed. A strange feeling flashed through him, but before he could wonder what it was, it disappeared. You gasped, bringing both of you back to attention.

"D-do you get it?" you asked with a small smile.

There was a brief pause before the android tilted his head. "I don't understand." Your head flopped down.

"Yeah. Figures."

"Love is very confusing."

You looked at him and smiled, sending another weird feeling across his body. "Yeah, it is."

[] [] []

Konoha watched as you interacted with the rest of the members of Mekakushi Dan. Ever since you two had that discussion about love, he had been feeling these weird throbs somewhere on his chest, so he began to wonder if he was hurt somewhere. But when he checked, there were no wounds, so he began to wonder if there was something wrong with him from the inside.

When he told you, you made a joke and said, "Maybe you're falling in love with someone?"

"Love?" He tilted his head.

"No, I was kidding. Don't take me seriously." You waved your hands in front of your face to emphasize your joke.

Konoha stared at you. "I like you, but is that different from love?"

"Hah?!" you nearly screamed. "What do you mean?!"

"I like everyone here, but when I look at you, there's a weird feeling in my chest. Is that love?" He tilted his head, pinkish-red eyes awaiting your answer.

Feeling doubt, you smiled and said, "No. It's probably almost the same, but love is more deeper."

"Can I fall in love with you?" he asked. "Is that possible?"

Your heart thumped once, loud and painful against your chest as you stared at him with wide eyes. Then you laughed with a troubled face. "That's not how it works..."

"I want to fall in love. I like you," he said.

"But you like everyone else also," you replied, turning your face away from him.

"I really like it when you smile. More than anyone, I like to see you smile," he said. He slowly blinked. "Isn't this called love?"

You looked at him. "...It isn't..."

He stared at you until you couldn't take it anymore. Just before you could turn away, he said, "It's not?" God, he was persistent.

"Probably not," you said with a small smile.

He stared at you again, before saying, "I still don't understand at all, but I enjoy the time when I think about you."

"Y-you think about m-me?" You felt your cheeks rising in temperature.

"Yeah. I think about Shintaro, and Momo, and the rest of our friends," he said.

You hung your head dejectedly. "Oh. So that's how it is."

"But I think mostly about you," he added, making you look at him again. "I keep thinking about it, but love is very confusing. It's not just love. Happiness and sadness, despair and pain, all of them... As a robot, as Hibiya put it, I don't really understand it."

"Konoha..." You began to feel extreme sorrow and pity for him, but he took your hand in his and brought it closer to him until it was on his chest. You stared at your hand, then at him. "Konoha?"

"I don't really understand any emotions, but...but I think I am in love with you." You felt a steady thud of something against your hand. Then you realized it was Konoha's heartbeat. "I want to cherish this feeling."

You stared at him with wide eyes, then looked down and smiled. "I swear, this android."

He blinked. "What?"

You reached your free hand up to his face and gently held his cheek. Then you stood up as far as you could reach and pressed your lips to his. You weren't really sure if Konoha was really in love with you, but you were in love with him for so many years, ever since he showed up at the Tateyama house. You would be willing to take this chance, even if you were probably going to get hurt like before.

"I'm in love with you too, Konoha."

After smiling for a while, you noticed that the android's usually stoic eyes were wide and they had a certain glitter to them, and his cheeks had a slight pink tinge. "You are? You love me?"

"I-I do," you stuttered. He seemed to be extremely happy. He suddenly pulled you into him and his arms encircled you. "K-Konoha?!"

"I don't really know what I'm feeling right now," he replied.

You laughed. "It's called happiness," you told him. Probably.

"Happi...ness...?" He looked at you, then smiled. "It feels...really good."

You smiled back. "Right?"

He laughed, his first laugh. "Falling in love is such a wonderful thing."


End file.
